Subjectivity
by wideopeneyes
Summary: She blew up his temple. Again. How is Gippal supposed to control the uncontrollable?
1. Chapter 1

"She blew up my temple!"

"Uh…" Paine looked up from her book long enough to raise an eyebrow over her friend's exclamation. "Yeah. She's Rikku. It's kind of her thing, though I'm sure it was an accident."

"This is the third time!"

"Did I stutter? She's _Rikku_. Completely _disasteriffic_."

Gippal collapsed into a chair, dropping his head onto the table. He sighed miserably, drumming his fingers on wooden tabletop.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Paine idly turned a page, not at all sympathetic to Gippal's plight. "Nothing. What could you do?"

"I don't know. Ban her from Djose?"

Paine snorted. "Like that would work. You'd just make her mad, and then she'd blow up your temple on _purpose_."

"I see your point." He let out another long-suffering sigh. "Come on. There's got to be something I can do. You spent a year together, you should know all about her. Gimme a hint, Paine. Come on. For old time's sake."

Paine rolled her eyes. "Look, Rikku will be Rikku. There's nothing you can do about that. But you could try distracting her from any activities you don't want her partaking in. Sort of a positive reinforcement idea."

Gippal slouched back, studying Paine suspiciously.

"You're suggesting I train Rikku," he said.

"You say 'train', I say 'distract'. That's the beauty of subjectivity." She turned her attention back to her book.

"You think it'll work?"

Paine shrugged noncommittally. "I don't see why not. It's better than letting her blow up your temple again."

--

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Rikku clasped her hands before her, eyes squeezed shut, supplication evident in every line of her body. "Really, I'm so sorry, Gippal! I promise, I'll never ever again practice my alchemy in the fayth chamber, or experiment with ice grenades, or…or…what was that last one, again?"

"Tamper with machina overdrive boosters," Yuna prompted.

Rikku winced. That one had been especially painful.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot. How'd I do, Yunie?"

"Well…" Yuna sighed, torn between answering honestly and appeasing her younger cousin. "You'll do better when you can actually remember everything that you did in the first place. You might want to stay away from Djose for a little while, though. I hear Gippal really hit the roof."

Rikku laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, he kind of did. I mean, I can totally understand. It's not the first time that I've trashed his place. But I didn't mean to, honest, and…and…well, I can't really help being so clumsy, can I?"

"I guess not," Yuna answered. "To be honest, I am sort of surprised he hasn't kicked you out of Djose. You do tend to leave a trail of disaster in your wake, Rikku."

"Gippal? Kick me out? No way, he wouldn't," Rikku exclaimed. "Sure, he'll be a little bent out of shape for a while-"

"A little?"

Rikku sighed. "Okay, a lot bent out of shape. But I'll apologize and fix it up and maybe help out around the temple for free for a little while, and everything'll be fine again. Right?"

Yuna attempted a smile, falling far short of reassuring.

"I'm going to have to grovel, aren't I?"

"Probably," Yuna replied. "Don't worry. He'll forgive you. He always does."

"Yeah," Rikku sighed. "He does, doesn't he."

- -

Rikku wisely kept her distance for a few weeks, but Gippal knew the inevitable would occur, and she'd show up laden with gifts and apologies. And so she did, early in the morning, in the middle of the week.

He was asleep, sprawled across his bed on his stomach, only half under the covers.

"Hey, Gippal?"

"Mmm." Her voice barely penetrated his sleep-fogged mind, and he turned his face into his pillow, praying for a few extra minutes of peace and quiet. The edge of the bed depressed, and sleep retreated just a little further from his grasp. He tried to sink back down into it.

"I'm sorry I blew up your temple."

"S'alright." His voice was slurred. She knew he was still mostly asleep.

"I promise I won't do it again."

"Uhm hmm." Groggily, he realized that someone was in the room with him.

"I brought you back something from Bikanel." She scooted a little closer, fascinated with the broad, bare expanse of his back. His arms were buried under the pillows, and the sheet came only just over his rear. From what she could see, his legs were bare. Was he wearing anything under that sheet?

He turned over, only just managing to keep the sheet around his waist, blinking up at her. His one good eye widened in surprise.

"Cid's girl? What are you doing in here?" He sat up, clutching at the sheet. Unfortunately, his sudden movement forced Rikku off the bed, and she landed hard on the cement floor.

"Ow. You could maybe warn a girl before you throw her off the bed." She rubbed her bruised backside.

"You could maybe warn a guy before you sneak into his bedroom," he countered. "I don't wear pajamas, kid."

Her lips formed a little 'o' of surprise. "Oh. Well, uh, I just wanted to apologize for blowing up your temple," she said. "You know, I thought we could have a nice, rational conversation, and here you go picking on me again."

"I'm getting up in three seconds, kid, and I'm not taking the sheet with me," he warned. "You can wait in my office like everyone else."

He was always looking for new ways to embarrass her, and she was getting pretty darned sick of it.

"What if I want to see?" She suggested wickedly.

"One."

"Oh, come on, Gippal, don't be such a meanie." She pursed her lips into that little pout that he found so amusing.

"Two." He fought off a grin, struggling to keep his features arranged in that no-nonsense, forbidding expression he knew she hated.

Rikku lost her nerve and dove for the door. Even as it closed behind her, she wondered if he really would have followed through on his threat. Funny, she could face Sin and fight, but she just couldn't quite take Gippal in stride.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku danced around the small office, flitting from wall to wall, examining everything. She figured she had a good fifteen minutes before he'd make his grand entrance, and she might as well assuage her curiosity while she could. She rifled through a desk drawer, gasping with delight when she came across a collection of movie spheres.

She watched a couple of them; smiling fondly at the images of Gippal of a few years past, back in his Crimson Squad days. Briefly, she wondered if he'd notice if she took one. After Vegnagun's defeat, they'd returned all the Crimson spheres to Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai, who had divided them up amongst themselves, so poor Rikku had been left without even a single sphere of Gippal, much to her chagrin.

Well, thievery _was_ her specialty. She slipped a sphere into the pouch at her waist, and dropped into Gippal's chair.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?"

She gasped, jumping up. She hadn't even heard him come in! Had he seen her? She darted a guilty glance in his direction, but his irritation seemed to stem from catching her in his chair.

"Just checkin' out the digs." She tossed him a bright grin, stretching her arms above her head casually.

"It's too damn early for visitors," he grumbled, taking a seat in the chair she'd vacated. He propped his feet up on desk, crossing his arms behind his head. "What're you here for, anyway?"

"I told you, I came to apologize! You know, for...uh..." She hesitated.

"For blowing up my temple? Again?" He glared. She flushed.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Gippal." She did look contrite, and he softened.

"I guess it's okay, Cid's girl. It wasn't _that_ much damage." He closed his eye, sighing. "So what'd you bring me?"

She brightened.

"It's really great! Just hold on a minute, I left it on the airship," she slipped out the door before he could respond.

He rolled his eye. She was forever bringing him some new machina, or trying to upgrade the ones he already had lying around. And, sure, sometimes her additions were useful, but more often than not her "upgrading experiments" blew up in her face. Literally. The last one had taken out the right antechamber and scorched the ceiling. And for an entire month his temple had smelled peculiarly of dirty socks, though he had no idea why.

She reappeared, dragging in a greasy, rusted piece of metal. Was there really a machina under all that grime? She looked awfully proud of it. He decided to humor her. Maybe if she thought that _he_ thought it was great, she wouldn't try to add anything to it, and he could sleep peacefully knowing his temple would live to see another day.

"What's it do?"

"Well, right now, it folds laundry."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Right now?" His inquiry sounded distressed, even to him.

"Well, I was thinking I could fix it up and-"

"No!"

She blinked, shocked by his outburst. He struggled to recover.

"It's great, really, kid. I, uh, always wanted a laundry-folding machina." He'd never cared about folding his clothes, and he was damned to hell for lying.

"Well, uh..." she faltered, shaking her head in confusion. "I guess you can have it as is, if you really like it so much. It's a little rusty, though. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to fix it up a just a-"

"No! No, I love it. Really." He slouched back in his chair, relieved. Crisis averted."Okay, then." She was watching him suspiciously, looking at him as if he were about to pull a Maester Seymour on her. "Well, I guess I'll just go help the boys work on the machina upgrades."

"No!" He was out of the chair again, and she was staring at him like he'd gone stark raving mad, but he cared more for the continuing structural integrity of his temple than Rikku's opinion of his mental health.

"I thought we could…spend the day together." Anything to keep her from utilizing her natural destructive tendencies.

She cocked her head to one side, narrowing her eyes. She studied him intently.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh…" He raked one hand through his unruly hair, avoiding her eyes. "Yeah?"

"You want to spend the day with me?"

"That's what I said."

"With me. Rikku. Cid's girl."

"Yeah." Her incredulity was not at all flattering. Mostly women vied for his attention. His ego, which was admittedly a little overlarge, was taking a beating. "What of it?"

"You can't even remember my name."

Now, that wasn't true. He just liked to see her pout when he refused to call her by it.

"I just figured maybe we could…get to know each other a little better. You know. I'd kind of like to know what motivates you to blow up my temple all the time." He pinned her in place with a glare, and she squirmed under his gaze, blushing furiously. "So is that going to be a yes?"

"Okay, fine, I guess." She crossed her arms over her breasts, shifting restlessly from side to side. "You know, you're kind of weird."

He snorted. "And you're certainly a credible judge of weirdness. Come on, we'll take my hover." He headed for the door.

"What? Hey! That's not very nice, you know!" She followed him out, but he didn't dare look back. He was sure she'd be wearing that cute little pout, and he wouldn't be able to help laughing, and she might blow up his temple again just for the hell of it. He grabbed a jacket off a hook near the door, tossing it behind him. It hit her in the face, and she squawked indignantly.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought it'd look better on the floor."

"Yuk it up, chuckles." She glared at him. He grinned. If nothing else, Rikku was definitely always good for a laugh.

"Djose gets cold, and hovers aren't known for their comfortable flying conditions. You'll want a jacket. Especially if you've got nothing but _that_ on." He gestured to her ensemble, a hardly-there combination of skimpy and skimpier garments. She was clothed…barely.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" There was that pout again. He strove for a blank expression.

"It's a bit revealing. You know, for someone who's just a kid." If that lip stuck out any further, she'd trip on it.

"I'm not a kid, you know." She put on the jacket angrily, punching her arms through the sleeves. It hung over her, warm and heavy…and it smelled like him. "I'll have you know most people think my outfit is sexy." Her chin lifted, and she stared down her nose at him. Or more like up her nose, since he topped her by a good nine inches. Her air of superiority was completely ruined by his jacket. It was five sizes too big and came nearly to her knees. She looked more like a petulant child than a proud Al Bhed princess. He chuckled, ruffling her hair with one had, ignoring her protesting shriek.

"Whatever you say, kid. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Gippal watched with morbid fascination as Rikku devoured her breakfast with gusto. Although that wasn't necessarily saying anything since Rikku did everything with absolute relish, as though she thoroughly enjoyed even the most mundane tasks. She finished in what must've been record time, and he stared unashamedly as she leaned back in her seat, sighing. He pushed his eggs around on his plate, wondering how she'd managed to pack away as much as she had and still look so thin. Where did it all go?

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she yawned widely.

"You can't be tired," he said disbelievingly. "It isn't even noon yet."

"I flew most of the night to get here," she muttered, resting her head on the table. "I didn't get much sleep. I could sort of use a nap."

He snorted. "Yeah, right. The Celsius is the fastest airship in Spira."

She waved a hand dismissively, then dropped it back onto the table with a thump. "That's Brother's airship."

He choked on a chunk of potato.

"You have your own airship?"

"Uh, yeah." She raised her head, crossing her arms on the table, looking at him inquiringly. "Didn't you know?"

No, he hadn't. For Spira's sake, _he_ didn't even have his own airship.

"No. You must've forgotten to mention it." He sighed. "It must've cost a small fortune."

She shrugged. "Five hundred thousand."

He made a strangled sound in his throat. "You have five hundred _thousand_ gil to just throw around?"

She threw that puzzled look at him again. "Yeah. Former guardian, remember? Assisted in the salvation of Spira, twice? Any of this ringing a bell? I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm sort of a celebrity."

Son of a shoopuff, he'd just _barely_ hit the one hundred thousand gil mark. And he led an entire faction!

"So why am _I_ the one paying for breakfast?" It was the only thing he could think of to say. She glared.

"Because _I'm_ a girl."

"Pfft. Prove it."

"And give everyone in here an eyeful?" She looked scandalized.

"You can't run around in practically nothing and still lay claim to modesty. I don't see the issue." He stared her down.

"Why, Gippal." She fluttered her lashes at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me naked."

She surprised a flush out of him. He hadn't been thinking. Had he _really_ been that suggestive with Cid's girl, of all people? He was going to get himself slaughtered.

She had a good, hearty laugh at his expense, and he speared his eggs, grumbling in irritation. He decided that it would be a good time to direct her attention elsewhere.

"So," he began, "what's this airship of yours called?"

"The Fahrenheit." She grinned. "Cool, huh? It's not as big as the Celsius, or as fast, but it's easy to fly and a lot easier to upgrade. I'm thinking of having Shinra install a commsphere network on it. You know, as long as I'm in Djose anyway."

"It'll cost ya. Shinra works for me full time, you know."

"Oh, does he?" She scrutinized him. "How much?"

He had no idea what she'd be willing to pay. "Ten thousand," he finally said.

"What, no discount?" She pouted. "I thought we were friends."

"You blew up my temple," he reminded her. "Be glad it isn't higher."

"All right, fine. But he'd better do a damn good job for that kind of gil."

She kept that much gil with her? Maybe he should've asked for more.

"You know, if you've got hundreds of thousands of gil to just throw around like that, maybe you'd be better off getting yourself an apartment or something. You know, settle down, find a husband, have a couple of kids." For some reason, the thought irritated him.

She wrinkled her nose distastefully. "I like my life the way it is, thanks. Besides, I've already got an apartment. Two, actually."

He stabbed a piece of sausage, gleefully imaging Rikku under the tines of his fork. "You've got two apartments?"

"Yeah." She snatched a piece of toast off his plate and chomped away, impervious to his glare. "One in Luca and one in Kilika. I've also got a little beach hut in Besaid, but Paine's using it right now."

"So you've got two apartments, a hut, and an airship."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"So why do you hang around Djose all the time?" She had plenty of her own things to blow up! Why did it have to be _his_ stuff?

"Well, you're just such _great_ company, Gippal. That is, when you're not stuck under a machina." She giggled. He felt blood pounding in his head, frustration with no ready outlet. But he'd brought it on himself. She _was_ Rikku, after all. It was practically her _job_ to be irritating, infuriating, and just plain obnoxious.

"You're stuck under a machina about as often as I am," he retorted. "_And_ you get yourself covered in engine grease."

"Well, I'm better at fixing up machina than you are." She grabbed for his other piece of toast, but he was quicker. He got two bites down before she fixed him with that pout, and he gave in, tossing it back to her. "Plus," she said, between bites, "girls look better covered in engine grease, anyway."

"We have already established the fact that you refuse to prove you are female, and your claim to being better at fixing machina than I am is a matter of opinion." He finished his eggs and drained his cup of coffee. "You're certainly better at blowing things up."

She shrugged her shoulders, as if her penchant for destroying things was no big deal. "Practice makes perfect."

Practice, he thought, made holes in his walls big enough to herd shoopuffs through. But he knew better than to say so aloud.

She stood up, shrugging back into his heavy jacket, and reached into the little pouch at her waist. She tossed a couple of bills on the table.

"Come on, let's go, slowpoke," she said.

He stood up, eyeing the money on the table.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to pay for breakfast."

"I was just giving you a hard time. My treat." She winked.

"I know you better than that. What's the deal?"

"Well…" she shifted from foot to foot. "Let me drive your hover?" She fixed those big, bright eyes up at him in what was probably the most sickeningly sweet plaintive expression he'd ever seen.

"What? No! No, no, no, no!" Nothing good could come of that! He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning back at her. Once more for good measure, now. "Absolutely not!"

"Please, Gippal?" She edged closer, tracing a little circle in the dirt with her boot. Her lower lip jutted out tremulously. "Just this once? I'll be super careful, I promise!"

Like he'd believe that. She chased danger like a deathseeker. 'Rikku' was practically synonymous with 'trouble'. He attempted a stern expression, which Rikku quickly countered with a bright sheen of tears in those big eyes. He sighed. She was manipulating him. They both knew it, and yet it still didn't change the fact that he'd give in every time.

"Just this once." He shook a finger in her face. Like it would make any difference. Her smile was brilliant and immediate.

"Thank you!" She launched herself at him, something Gippal had not expected. All at once, her arms were around his neck, clinging like vines. Her lips landed somewhere on his cheek, and that thin, soft body was pressed up against his. He was so shocked by her unanticipated display of affection that her excited ramblings were completely lost on him. The next thing he knew, she was bounding over to his hover, and motioning for him to get on.

Even as he climbed onto the hover behind her, linking his arms around her waist, he knew he was going to live to regret this decision.

At least, he _hoped_ he was going to live long enough to regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is rated NC-17. Absolutely do NOT read this if you are not of legal age to do so.

"Look, you've got to twist that bolt a little more, or the whole thing'll fall apart."

"I know what I'm doing." She poked her head out from under the hover long enough to stick her tongue out at him. "I've repaired probably a hundred hovers."

"Well, you've _obviously_ never driven one." His voice dripped with censure.

"There's first time for everything. Now shut up and let me work."

"You should've let me fix it."

"Like hell. You're too big to fit under it, idiot. You're in my light. Back up." She kicked his shin, and he obligingly moved a little away, to sit on the bank of the Oasis. He looked back over at her, but all he could see were her long legs, streaked in engine grease, sticking out from under the hover. They were nice legs, he was forced to admit to himself, long and tanned and perfectly muscled – toned, without looking at all masculine. Perfect legs for a girl.

"Stop staring at my legs." Her voice jerked him out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at my legs, you pervert. Stop it!"

"I was not staring at your legs," he denied hastily. "And I'm not a pervert, kid."

She snorted. "If I'm a kid, and you were staring at my legs, that would definitely make you a pervert." She tossed the wrench out from under the hover. "There, I'm finished."

He grabbed her booted foot and dragged her out into the sun. She blinked up at him, clearly surprised. She was covered in grease, the dark, slick liquid all up and down her arms and chest and even a little streaked across her face. He grinned down at her, but it was not a grin of amusement. He reminded her of a predator, one of the countless lupines she'd battled over he years. There was definitely something wolfish about his toothy grin. She didn't know whether to be excited or afraid.

"One of these days, you'll push me too far, kid." His voice was very serious, but that smile never wavered, although it did widen just a bit, revealed a dimple in his right cheek.

Slowly, carefully, she climbed to her feet. Just now, he seemed like a completely different person, eons away from the laughing, mischievous friend of her childhood. It was a side of him she'd never seen, and had always been curious about. He exuded sensuality and dominance, and she was suddenly very aware of their differences – how much taller and stronger he was than her. She'd inadvertently shifted their relationship somehow, and as much as she wanted it, she knew there would be no going back to the casual camaraderie of yesterday.

She reached out, smearing some of the grease from her hands across his cheek. His eyes watched her body instead of her hand, scanning up the smooth lines of her stomach to rest on her breasts. She laughed.

"You really are a pervert, Gippal."

His hand shot out, capturing her right wrist. But he'd underestimated her, and she knew she had the advantage in this battle. She was as slippery as an eel, and she twisted her wrist from his grasp easily. He reached for her again, but she danced away, laughing as she darted just under his arms, just a little further from him.

He was tall and strong, but she was small and fast. Years of thievery had heightened her agility. She darted away, across the bank of the Oasis, her musical laughter drifting back towards him. It wasn't fun or funny, really, but she laughed anyway to release the nervous tension building up inside her. What would happen when he caught her? Would she actually let him catch her?

She ducked around a tree, and darted out from behind it, shrieking, only a moment later when he lunged towards her. It was a close call, and his fingers brushed across her back caressingly. Breathing hard, she retraced her steps across the bank, and dove into the water. It was clear and cool, but the water alone wouldn't wash away the engine grease that coated her body. She tugged off her skirt, tossing it onto the bank, watching as he jerked off his boots and shirt, before he plunged into the water in front of her. She kicked a little away from him, at a relatively safe distance when he resurfaced. He blinked, scrubbing the water off his face, and when his eyes opened, looking for her, she splashed water at him. He spluttered, then dove after her, redoubling his efforts. He was a fast swimmer, something she had not expected, and he caught up with her as she tried to seek refuge behind a boulder which jutted out a few feet from the depths of the oasis. Reaching out, he caught her ankle, dragging her back through the water towards him. Relentlessly, he pushed her towards the boulder, pinning her to the rock with an arm on either side of her head. The water was deep, coming nearly to his shoulders, but Rikku couldn't touch the bottom and still keep her head above water. Trapped there, she was forced to cling to his shoulders to stay afloat.

"Caught you." His breath came in heavy pants. A hysterical giggle rose in her throat, adrenaline making her heart race and her head spin. She searched for the right words for the moment, but he didn't seem to need any. His lips closed over hers, hot and hard and not at all gentle. His body crushed her against the boulder, and her nails dug into his shoulders. She didn't know where her hands were supposed to go, whether or not she should close her eyes. Then his tongue thrust into her mouth, stroking and teasing, and she melted against him with a little shiver of delight, everything else forgotten. He knew what to do. His right hand brushed her thigh, grasping her leg to pull it up over his hips. She wrapped both of them around his waist, tightening her grip on him. Finally, his arms settled around her, one over her shoulders, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, and the other over her lower back, grinding her hips against his. His lips slid away from hers, and she hissed her disappointment. But then they touched her neck, sucking a hot trail towards her breasts, and she arched against him.

His fingers tangled in the string, desperately seeking to undo the knot that held up her top. She helped him, her fingers small and efficient, working the wet material loose. He all but tore the top off of her, pushing her back against the hard boulder to get a better look at the smooth, firm flesh he'd uncovered. He really shouldn't have taunted her about being a kid. She was definitely all woman. His fingers slid over her, stroking and exploring. She shivered, a little gasping moan escaping her, and he reveled in the blissful expression on her face. He feathered his lips over her shoulder, her collarbone, and settled over one breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair, holding him against her. She was breathing heavily, quick little pants, and he enjoyed the knowledge that he was making her as crazy as she'd made him. His hand grazed her hip, whispering beneath the skimpy little bikini bottoms she wore, brushing soft, slick skin. His fingers caressed her, testing her readiness, and he slipped a digit inside her. She whimpered, shuddering, and he felt her inner muscles clenching around him, squeezing tightly. Her face was a mask of passion, ecstasy, and maybe a little discomfort. As tight as she was, it had probably been a while for her. His lips touched her throat, the soft skin beneath her ear, murmuring soothing words to her as he fumbled with the buttons on his pants. As soon as they were free, the heavy, wet fabric sank around his ankles, and he shifted out of them. He loosened the strings of her bikini bottoms, and they floated away, and they were both finally, _finally_ naked. He pressed against her, enjoying the feeling of her body against his, poised to take her. Her eyes opened, green and dazed and absolutely lovely. He held her gaze as he pressed into her, savoring this first time, the first long, sure stroke. He pushed relentlessly inward, desire fogging his thoughts. Still, his mind rebelled the moment he pushed through something that was _definitely_ not supposed to be there. He reared back, horrified.

"Rikku, are you-"

"Not anymore." She grimaced, her inner muscles clenching around him, protesting his invasion. Her nails dug into his shoulders, but he ignored the pain. He'd carelessly hurt her, and seeing her in pain hurt him.

"I'll stop." It was going to kill him.

"No!" Her hands clutched at him. "No, it's okay, really."

"I hurt you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, well, it had to happen sooner or later." Her breath sighed out, and her head fell back against the boulder. He moved tentatively, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her fingers eased their death grip on his shoulders. He brushed a tender kiss over her parted lips, gently shifting his hips towards hers.

"I'll make it good for you, I promise," he murmured next to her ear. She laughed, a huskily little sound that rippled through him, made him swell and shudder.

"You'd better make it good. I didn't wait so long for this to be disappointed."

It surprised a laugh out of him, genuine amusement. Irked with his inattention to the task at hand, she bore down on him, watching the amusement fade from his eyes and the desire return. He looked hungry, but she was pretty sure it wasn't for want of food. He withdrew, something of a growl deep in his throat, his eyes closed in bliss. Carefully, he thrust again, sinking further and further, making a place for himself within her. It was a deliciously unhurried pace, as though they had all the time in the world. But she could see the strain in his face, in the corded muscles of his neck, in the way he clenched his teeth. He was trying to hold back, trying not to hurt her.

"I won't break." She scraped her nails across his shoulders, feeling his body tense even more.

"I don't want to hurt you." The words were strained, as if it took all of his concentration to force them out. He nudged deeper within her, as though he could touch the very heart of her. She made a keening sound in her throat, arching up against him.

"You won't hurt me," she gasped. A liquid heat spiraled into her belly, hot and demanding. "Please, Gippal."

Maybe he'd heard the tiny note of distress in her voice, or maybe he just lost control, but all at once he drove for fulfillment, gathering her hips in his hands, forcing her body to match the rhythm he set. Each hard, quick thrust forced a little whimper from her, and her arms locked around his neck, her breasts flattened against his chest. She met each movement, grinding against him, trying to take him as deep as she could. He could feel her inner muscles clutching him, and her voice rose in a high-pitched little wail of satisfaction. Her face was flushed, eyes squeezed shut, and she looked as though she was trying to wring out every little bit of sensation that she could. Her release triggered his, and he buried himself in her, so close to her, so far inside her that he thought they might never be able to pry themselves a part.

He could feel her body trembling against his, even as her fingers combed gently through his hair. He couldn't seem to find the strength to lift his head off of her breasts, and she didn't ask him to move. He thought that as long as he lived, he would always remember this, this moment out of time with Cid's girl.

"Was it worth the wait?" As soon as the question left his mouth, he realized he didn't want to know the answer. Her opinion actually _did_ matter to him, and if she'd found him lacking, he didn't think he'd recover.

She laughed, but it was a pretty, musical sound, not mocking in the least. "It was definitely worth it," she replied. Her breath sighed out slowly, and her fingers continued their gentle massage, raking through his hair, skimming over his neck, and down to his shoulders, where they finally came to rest. She was still and quiet for several moments, and her even breathing told him she was asleep.

Hm. Maybe she had needed that nap, after all. Carefully, he disentangled his limbs from hers, and gathered her delicately into his arms. He waded through the water, laying her gently on the soft, sandy bank. Then he went fishing for their clothes, which he laid out to dry.

She was pretty. Her face was relaxed and peaceful in sleep, a serene expression that he would never have equated with Rikku during her waking hours. Her body was slender and well-formed, and she had an all-over golden tan. She was going to need a shower to get off all the engine grease that still coated her body, but even covered in grime, she was about the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

And it scared the hell out of him. He'd never meant their relationship to progress this far, and now that it had, he didn't know what to do. Cid's girl wasn't a one-night stand, she was a forever sort of girl, and he didn't know if he could give her that. He didn't know if he even _wanted_ that. He was pretty sure he wasn't a forever sort of guy. He was also pretty certain that, while she could _definitely_ make him happy, he didn't have the first idea about what would make _her_ happy. She was very much a mystery to him.

He reclined on the bank beside her, her back to his front. Instinctively, she curled against him, and his arm settled comfortably over her waist. It felt right to lay there with her in his arms. It was comfortable and warm, and it was easy for him to join her in sleep.

--

"Hey, Cid's girl."

His voice was warm, much warmer than it usually was, and it definitely wasn't colored with annoyance. Rikku opened her eyes, stretching luxuriously. The sandy bank of the Oasis wasn't the most comfortable place for a nap, but on her journeys, she'd gotten used to discomfort. The sun had long since set over the horizon, and the sky was navy blue fading to black, dotted with brilliant stars. Gippal dangled her bikini in front of her, and she flushed, taking it from him, standing up to dress hurriedly.

She ached in places she hadn't even known she had, and fumbling with her closed forced exercise on sore muscles.

"You don't have to turn your back or anything, I've seen everything you've got already."

She was glad it was too dark for him to see her flush darken at his frank words. She tripped into her skirt, fastening her leather pouches at her waist, ready to face him again. She could feel his eyes go over her as she approached, and wished she knew where his jacket was. For the first time, she really did feel exposed in her revealing outfit.

"You seemed tired, so I let you sleep as long as I could," he explained. "It's starting to get cold, so we'd better head back." He tossed his jacket to her, retrieved from the hover, and gave her a moment to put it on. She wondered if he'd known she'd be a little shy of him, now.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

He held out a hand to her. "Come on, kid. Let's go home. Only, _I'm_ driving this time." That teasing grin was back, and Rikku couldn't help the answering smile that lit her face.

She took his hand, and he helped her onto the hover. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his back. This was probably all she'd ever have of him, this one day, these few tender moments, but she'd cherish them forever. She had known all along that he wasn't looking for a relationship, especially not with her, and that she would have to let go and spend the rest of her life pretending that all of it had never happened. It hurt, more than she'd expected it to, but on her journeys she'd learned the necessity of disguising one's grief. Her throat worked convulsively, and she swallowed down the lump of emotion, shedding just a few silent tears. It was all in the past, now, and best forgotten. The only way to go was forward, and she, the Al Bhed princess, _prayed_ for the strength to forget her dreams of a happily-ever-after with Gippal.

Djose was quiet and still but for the crackle of lightening that was typical of the temple. It was late when they touched down, and even the heavy coat she was wearing didn't thoroughly protect her from the chill in the midnight air.

She stepped down gingerly, wincing as her muscles protested. Gippal followed quickly, and Rikku stammered to fill the awkward silence.

"Thanks, Gippal. I had a lot of fun today." She shifted nervously from foot to foot, grimacing. "I…well, it's…it's late, and I told Paine I'd meet her for lunch tomorrow, so I'd better get going."

It was a lie, and they both knew it. She tugged off his jacket, tossing it at him, shivering in the cold. With nothing else to say, no way to ease the awkwardness, she whirled to make a break for her airship. She got about a step away before his hand caught her wrist, tugging her back towards him.

"Stay the night," he said.

It was the last thing she'd expected. She'd been certain that he couldn't wait to be rid of her.

"Please, Rikku."

It was the first time she could remember him calling her by name, and she didn't know if the shiver that slid over her was caused by the cold or the warmth in his voice when he said her name.

"Okay."

It was a mistake. She knew it was. But she'd made so many before that one more couldn't hurt all that much.


	5. Chapter 5

Gippal had always hated sharing his bed. It was small enough for one person, but with two it was downright cramped. But somehow, with Rikku in the bed with him, everything else faded into insignificance. Maybe it was her soft, even breathing. Or maybe it was even the way his arm found a comfortable resting place just below her breasts.

Whatever it was that made sleeping with Rikku so damned _nice_, he hated it. He hated that he was thinking of ways to get her to stay longer, to keep her in his temple, in his bedroom. He hated the way her body fit against his, the way her head fit perfectly beneath his chin. He hated that he liked the memories of her in one of his oversize shirts after their shared shower, offering him a plate of cookies she'd scrounged from his kitchen, and smelling like his shampoo.

He hated that everything about this arrangement seemed normal and right, and that he didn't know if he could make her just like all the other women in his life – brief, pleasant interludes, quickly forgotten. He hated that he enjoyed doing those stupid, silly things that couples usually did, the speaking glances, the finding excuses to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her.

Rikku was breaking down the very bricks of who he was, and he wasn't certain that he liked the inner him that she was slowly revealing. He didn't want to be Gippal, Rikku's boyfriend. He didn't want to be Gippal, Rikku's husband. He'd always been perfectly happy to be Gippal-by-himself.

But how was he going to tell her he wasn't interested in a relationship?

His train of thought was broken when she mumbled something in her sleep, burying her face in his throat. He caught himself stroking her hair soothingly. Disgusted with himself and his recent lovey-dovey behavior, he rolled off the bed, resigned to spending the night on the futon in the antechamber.

But about five minutes on the hard-as-rock mattress convinced him that he'd be better off spending the night in his own bed with Rikku, even if he did hate the way she made him feel.

--

"Gippal. Rise and shine."

He groaned, throwing a pillow at the intruder. "Doesn't _anyone_ knock anymore?"

"I did. Twice." Paine's voice was about as irritated as his. "Put some pants on. I'll wait in your office." The door closed, and Gippal's hands skittered over the covers, searching for Rikku. The bed beside him was cold, proving she'd left some time ago. He was glad that Paine hadn't walked in on him while Rikku was still there, or he'd definitely have had some explaining to do.

He dragged himself out of bed, rummaging through drawers for a clean shirt and a pair of pants. Once he was dressed, he jerked the door open, stalking angrily down the hall way towards his office.

Paine was sitting in his chair, and she didn't look happy. Gippal wasn't too happy about seeing her there, either. Had Rikku learned all her irritating little habits from Paine?

"So," Paine swiveled the chair to face him completely, fixing him with that vaguely threatening gaze. "You want to tell me why I caught Rikku sneaking out of your room in one of your shirts this morning?"

Uh-oh. Not good.

"Would you believe there's only one bed here, and it happens to be mine?"

"No, I would not," she scoffed. "You've got a futon and a couch in the antechamber, and Rikku's got a cabin in her airship." She stood, just a little shorter than him, but every inch as menacing as Sin. "_Please_ tell me you didn't sleep with Rikku."

"You said it was subjective!"  
"I said distract her from destroying your temple, not have sex with her!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it? My temple's still in one piece!"

Paine gave him that look he'd always hated, the one that told him he was exceptionally stupid and she had no idea how he'd gone so long without choking to death on his own tongue.

"It didn't occur to you how Rikku's going to take it? I'm pretty sure she'd never slept with anyone," Paine admonished him. "It's going to mean something to her."

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out." Gippal crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. "It was a mistake. It should never have happened. She'll understand."

"Oh, sure, she's going to take that just _so_ well. 'Sorry, Rikku, but I just don't like you like you like me. But, hey, if you ever want to do it again, you know where to find me!' You _used_ her, Gippal. She's spent the last couple of years building dreams on you, and you're going to crush them all because you're scared of a real relationship." Her fingers clenched and unclenched as though she were imagining reaching for her sword and running him through.

"Look." He splayed out his fingers entreatingly. "I didn't ask for it, and I didn't plan it. It just sort of…happened. But she knew when she got involved with me that I like being alone, that I like not having anyone making demands on my time. I don't like the way she makes me feel. I don't want a relationship, _especially_ not with Cid's girl. You can't force someone to love you. She'll have to understand."

Paine vacated his chair, heading for the door.

"I hope you're right. I hope Rikku _does _understand. Because if she doesn't, it's going to be on Yuna and I to pick up the pieces." She jerked open the door angrily, and paused, making a strangled sound in her throat. Gippal looked over her shoulder and felt his mouth go dry.

Rikku was there, clutching a small bag to her chest. The expression on her face hurt him, like she'd just discovered that something she'd held precious was nothing more than ordinary. She must've heard everything. But at least she wasn't crying.

"Rikku…" There was a note in Paine's voice that he'd never heard before. And he knew that despite her tough demeanor, Paine really did care for Rikku.

Rikku cleared her throat.

"I just went out for some breakfast." She thrust the bag into Paine's arms, the delicate scent of blueberry muffins permeating the air. "I…I've got to go. Pops needs some help with some of the machina at the camp. Sorry I couldn't stay longer. We'll have lunch some other time, okay, Paine?"

He tried to clear his throat, but the lump that had gathered there would not be moved. He reached for her, but she shied away from his touch. She wouldn't look at him, and it hurt. Even if she gave him an opportunity to explain, what would he say to her? He'd meant what he said, tactless though it might be.

"Sorry. Thanks for letting me spend the night, Gippal. I'll…I'll see you later." She all but ran for it. Paine pinned him with a glare.

"Idiot." She slammed the door behind her.

And for the first time, Gippal really felt like one.

For a few minutes he didn't know what to do. He paced his office, searching for an explanation to give Rikku, an apology that would ease the hurt he'd seen in her eyes. Nothing was forthcoming. Sighing, he activated his commsphere network, hoping that Shinra had had enough time to install a network on Rikku's airship. Sure enough, the Fahrenheit's signal was active.

He connected, and a moment later Rikku's face came into view. She looked shocked to see him, but she quickly replaced the expression with a careless smile, bright and false.

"Oh, hi, Gippal. Sorry, I don't have a lot of time to talk right now. I'm still getting the hang of this airship. Thanks for having Shinra install a commsphere network for me! I'll send someone by soon with the money I owe you."

"Kid, can we talk? I just want-"

"Sorry! I really don't have the time, I'm already running late. I'll be in touch soon, okay?" That smile was still plastered across her face. She was carefully concealing her real feelings from him, and he didn't blame her. He sighed, hoping something of his regret was reaching her. If it did, she wasn't giving any indication of it.

"I'm sorry, kid." It wasn't enough. It would never be enough. But just for an instant, that brilliant smile wavered. She recovered quickly. Her voice was just a little strained when she answered.

"There's nothing you should be sorry for," she replied. "I've got to go. Sorry." The screen went black, and Gippal scrubbed his face with his hands. She'd never come back to Djose. Probably she never wanted to see him again. What was he going to do about that? Rikku had been such a regular part of his life that he couldn't imagine what it would be like not having her there trying to destroy his temple. It was a consequence he hadn't imagined.

--

Rikku didn't understand why she felt like crying. She'd known at the start that Gippal hadn't been interested in her. She'd known that he wouldn't want a relationship with her. She'd been prepared to leave Djose and pretend that they'd never progressed farther than innocent friendship.

But it hurt to discover that even that one moment out of time they'd shared had been a lie.

She'd made a mistake. She'd made a lot of them. But this was the one she regretted most of all. She'd destroyed their casual friendship. She couldn't go back to Djose, she couldn't face him again knowing that she was nothing more than an annoyance to him. Someone he tolerated because she was the leader's daughter, not because he actually enjoyed her company.

It hurt. It hurt more than it had to see Yunie give up hope of a life beyond Sin. It hurt more than Auron's true death and Tidus' disappearance. It hurt more than Home's destruction. But she wouldn't cry.

It wouldn't do any good to cry over something she'd never had anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

She hadn't been to Bikanel in two weeks. Gippal knew because he'd been making three commsphere calls a day to the Al Bhed camp, hoping for news of Rikku. Cid was genuinely puzzled, because, as Gippal had suspected, he hadn't asked for her to return to the camp for anything. For the first time, Gippal found himself eager to see Rikku again. She'd caused him nothing but trouble in the past, but now she'd managed to make herself even more troublesome simply by not being present.

Worst of all, his bed felt empty. He found it difficult to get to sleep, and he woke several times a night to find himself reaching for her. But she wasn't there. She'd spent only that one night, and already she'd turned his whole world upside down. Nothing was right without her there. He missed the feel of her against him, the way she wrinkled her nose when something displeased her, even the way she inhaled food like it was going out of style. He missed finding her in his chair. He even missed not having a goddamn hole in his temple.

She was everywhere in his memories. Every decision he made, every thought he had related in some way to her. He made his toast in the morning the way Rikku made hers – liberally coated with cinnamon and sugar. He had his office repainted green because he knew Rikku would find blue too boring. He bought peppermint tea because it was her favorite, and he hoped that she'd be back to drink it someday.

They were all things he'd done before without noticing how much her opinion had colored his actions. It was just the way he'd always done things, only he'd never noticed because he'd never thought of her as anything other than a friend. Now that she wasn't here, all of those little things saddened him. She might've broken his temple, but he'd broken _her_, and she was infinitely more precious to him than a building. But he was pretty sure that she'd never give him the opportunity to tell her.

--

Rikku both loved and hated visiting Yunie. Despite her love for her older cousin, she couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Yunie had Tidus and a seemingly perfect life. Out of all of them, Rikku was willing to bet she was the only one that was unhappy. Even _Paine_ was happy with Baralai. Rikku had no one of her own. After all, their journey hadn't been her story. It had been Yunie's story; Yunie's and Tidus', and it had ended with a happily-ever-after. Rikku supposed she just wasn't cut out for a happily-ever-after of her own.

"Auntie Rikku!"

Rikku turned at the cry, greeting little Vidina with a smile. He was just three years old but already he was running rings around his parents, Lulu and Wakka.

"Vidina!" She scooped up the child, who linked his small, chubby arms around her neck, offering his cheek for her to kiss. "I hope you're not giving your parents too much trouble, kiddo."

"No, ma'am," he said solemnly. "Mama says I gotta be good today, since daddy's out blitzing. I wanted to go, too, but Mama said I'm too little, ya?"

Rikku tapped his nose, smiling fondly. "You'll grow up, soon, I promise. Your daddy's one of the best blitzers there is, and Uncle Tidus has some amazing moves I'm sure he'll show you once you're big enough." She set the child down again, ruffling his hair. "You be good. I've got to go see your Auntie Yunie."

"Okay." He ran back towards his tent, straight into Lulu's waiting arms. Rikku waved a hello to Lulu as she jogged down the little trail to Tidus and Yuna's hut. Yuna strode out to meet her, smiling broadly.

"Rikku, you heard already?"

They hugged; Rikku took comfort in the embrace.

"Heard what already?" Rikku cocked her head to the side, studying Yuna curiously. That ever-present smile of Yuna's widened.

"I'm pregnant!" Yuna performed a little pirouette, arms outstretched, face turned towards the sky. "I never imagined I would be so happy."

A wave of guilt swept over Rikku. It had been petty of her to envy her cousin this small slice of happiness for which they had all worked so hard. How could she ruin Yunie's moment with her own problems?

"That's great, Yunie. I'll be an Auntie again. For real, this time." Rikku smiled, and this time it wasn't faked.

"What are you here for, if you didn't know?" Yuna's smile faded as she read the tenseness of Rikku's face, the hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is it anything I can help with?"

"Not really." That lump in her throat was back, and she struggled to speak around it. A little sob rose in her throat, and she jerked her arms around herself protectively. "I did something stupid, Yunie."

Yuna had a pretty idea of what that 'stupid thing' was. She ushered Rikku towards her tent, already mentally sifting through plans to restore Gippal to her cousin's good graces.

--

"Paine, I need a favor." Gippal hated resorting to this, but without an airship he'd never find Rikku on his own. What he needed was a helping hand, and Paine was the one who was most likely to assist him.

"Why would I do a favor for you?" She glared at him. Paine in a temper was a sight to behold and pretty damn frightening.

"I need to know where Rikku's planning on going for the next couple of days. I'll never catch up to her with only a hover."

"You're asking me to spy on my best friend." She was not happy with the suggestion.

"You call it 'spying', I call it 'casual observation'. It's subjective." He loved throwing those words back in her face. "Don't tip her off. I want to talk to her."

Paine shook her head, disappointed. "Spying is sneaky and underhanded. Minus four respect points, Gippal."

He winced. "How many have I got left?"

"Negative six hundred ninety-three points. By the way, I charge twenty gil per point for every week that a negative balance is sustained. You owe me thirteen thousand gil."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "When did I get so far in the hole?"

"When you crushed my best friend and then asked me to spy on her."

Gippal sighed. "For what it's worth, I want to find her so I can apologize for being such a jackass."

There was a moment's hesitation, and then Paine relented. "Fine." Her voice was terse, still not happy, but not as irritated as she had been. "But I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Rikku. You'd better make damn sure you don't fuck it up again."

"I don't intend to. Send Shinra in on your way out, would you?" He kicked his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair. As she reached for the door, Paine shot him the look he remembered from their Crimson Squad days that he and Nooj had coined the 'evil glare of death'. He hadn't gotten it since he'd intentionally iced her undergarments at their campsite on Mount Gagazet years ago. She'd cursed at him in his native language and exacted retribution in ways that haunted his nightmares to this day. He was still shuddering when Shinra walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward again, crossing his arms on the desk. "Look, I want you to make something that'll get me on Rikku's airship."

"Teleporters are tricky now that there's so many machina running rampant. Don't want to get a crossed signal, or only half of you'll make it."

"Don't care what it is, so long as it'll get me on that ship. Gimme some ideas."

"Well, the only really realistic option is a passkey of some sort. All airships operate at different frequencies, or their commands would interfere with one another, so if I can get a lock on Rikku's frequency, I can make a remote override system that'll pretty much give you an all-access pass to her ship."

"Sounds great. How soon can you get me one?"

"Well, the time to get the signal, plus time to draw up a plan and design the apparatus, plus time to get the parts and build it….say, a week?"

Gippal snorted. "Try tomorrow."

"I'm just a kid. I can't be expected to-"

"Get it done and I'll give you a week off cleaning duty and all the parts you need to build that self-replicating machina you've been going on about."

"It'll revolutionize Spira as we know it!" Shinra's voice rose excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you do it?"

"Yes, I think so. I'll get started right away. I've just got to use the commsphere network to-"

"No offense, Shinra, but I don't understand any of the stuff you're talking about. Just get it done, and I'll be happy." Gippal considered himself smart, but he was wise enough to know he was no match for the boy genius.

"Sure thing, boss. It'll be in your hands tomorrow. Which, coincidentally, will be the start of my week off of cleaning duty." He grinned, mock-saluting Gippal on his way out the door. "I'm going to go raid the supply shed. Never know what I might need."


	7. Chapter 7

Gippal didn't much like Mount Gagazet. Most of the Al Bhed didn't care for its snowy climes, accustomed as they were to warm sand and hot sun. He didn't know what Rikku was doing here, but Paine had reported this location back to him as Rikku's destination, and here he was, trudging up the icy peak, wind sharp and stinging in his face. His hover had long since made its objection to the strong winds known, and he'd abandoned it in favor of walking.

It seemed an endless trail, and by the time he reached the rocky summit, wonderfully devoid of snow, he'd completely lost the feeling in his frozen fingers. He stomped his feet, hoping to dislodge the slick ice that had taken up residence in the cracks and crevices of his worn boots. He rubbed his cold hands briskly together, hoping to restore the feeling. Only after he'd shaken the snow from his heavy jacket did he notice the two Ronso children studying him curiously from a little ways away.

"Elder Kimahri send Lian and Ayde to meet Gippal. Elder Kimahri have words for Gippal," one of them called. "This way."

Gippal didn't know how the children knew who he was, since he was pretty sure he hadn't seen either of them before. But Mount Gagazet was Ronso land, so he figured it would be better to be politic than to risk offending a race that was a law unto themselves.

He followed the children around a bend, past a statue of a Ronso with a broken horn, to a small cave in which several Ronso were gathered. Gippal hadn't seen a lot of Ronso in his day, and their sheer size never failed to amaze him. Surprisingly, it was one of the smaller Ronso that stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Gippal of Machine Faction. Rikku have much to say about Gippal. Not much good."

Gippal winced. "Yeah, we had a bit of a falling out. You must be Elder Kimahri."

"Yes, Kimahri is Elder here. Rikku is on mountain. Rikku not like Gippal. Kimahri not know why. Gagazet sacred Ronso land, Gippal must not defile. Kimahri trust Rikku, but Kimhari not know Gippal. Gippal understand?" Kimahri folded his arms across his chest.

"Absolutely. This is your sacred place. I respect that. I will protect it." Gippal nodded resolutely.

"Kimahri think Rikku not know what Rikku want. Kimahri think Gippal know what Rikku want. Rikku want Gippal. Gippal not hurt Rikku anymore." It was a statement, not a request, though Gippal had no idea if it was a demand or just confidence in Gippal's ability to make Rikku happy.

"I won't. Could you tell me where she is?"

Kimahri nodded. "Fayth Scar, near hot spring. Lian and Ayde show Gippal way."

"Great. Lead the way."

The Ronso children raced ahead of him, leaping up the boulders as gracefully as if they were flying. Gippal struggled after them, climbing steadily upward. Finally the rock leveled out, and Rikku's airship came into view.

Lian and Ayde were waiting for him, looking disgustingly relaxed and calm, as if such a climb were no big deal to them. Gippal was bent over at the waist, catching his breath.

"Airship of Guardian Rikku there; Guardian Rikku within. Hot spring lies beyond airship." The Ronso youths motioned to the path leading up a slope visible just past the airship. "Lian and Ayde must now return to Ronso. We wish Gippal good luck." They turned, leaping down the rocky ledge with ease.

Gippal considered his options. He could figure out how to work Shinra's device now and risk alerting Rikku to his presence, or he could go bathe in the Hot Spring, give her some time to settle in for the night, and then sneak onto the ship when she'd be asleep. He wiped the back of his neck, and his hand came away dirty and sweaty. No girl, he decided, wanted a dirty, smelly man sneaking onto her airship. Not even a girl like Rikku. She'd definitely be more amenable to a clean man sneaking on to her airship, so the hot spring was certainly the way to go.

He edged his way around Rikku's airship, keeping clear of any windows in the event that she might see him before he was ready to be seen, and made a dash for the cavern a little ways away.

He'd never been to the hot spring before, and its sheer size amazed him. He stripped off his clothes, folding them and placing them on a rock at the edge of the spring, and waded into the deep water. It was just shy of scalding, but still refreshing compared to the icy chill of the outside air. He hadn't brought any toiletries with him, so instead he dunked his head, scrubbing his hair furiously, hoping that water alone would be enough to rid himself of sweat and grime.

By the time he reemerged from the cavern (without his shirt, which had been sweat-soaked and still needed time to dry), the sun had fully dipped below the horizon and not even the briefest hint of light peeked over. He guessed it was somewhere between eleven and midnight, right around the time he could be sure that Rikku was asleep.

He figured it was still better to err on the side of caution, so he silently moved towards the front of the ship, fishing Shinra's device from the pocket of his pants. It had several brightly colored buttons, and Gippal had absolutely no idea what any of them did.

He opted for the bright green button first, since it was the exact shade of Rikku's eyes. The button flashed a few times, and the airship emitted a strange humming sound as the boarding dock opened and extended towards the ground. It hit with an audible 'thump', and he hoped the noise wasn't loud enough to alert Rikku to his presence. He jerked off his boots, which he figured would not be conducive to stealth, and crept quietly up the ramp.

The airship was dark and silent. He'd never been on Rikku's airship before, so he was unfamiliar with the layout. Rather than find the lights, which might get Rikku's attention, he fumbled around until he hit a wall, tracing its progress to the nearest doorframe. He twisted the knob, which turned silently, and the door yielded to gentle pressure. He stood motionless in the doorway, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A bathroom. He'd successfully sneaked into Rikku's bathroom. Wonderful.

He turned around and felt along the hallway again, until finally his fingers slid around a doorframe without meeting a door. In the darkness he could just make out the open doorway, and he quietly stepped inside. In the far corner of the room a nightlight spread dim light across the floor. Not enough to see well by, but enough for Gippal to make out a nightstand and a bed. In the silence, he could hear Rikku's soft, even breathing.

Just hearing her breath sighing out in the darkness, knowing she was nearby, smelling the honey-and-wildflower scent he'd come to associate with her made him feel like he'd come home. He didn't know if he liked it or not; all he knew was that he was at home – at ease – as long as he was with Rikku, as long as he could see her, hear her, smell her, touch her. He'd figured on catching her unaware so that he'd have a chance to talk to her without her throwing him off her ship, but now that he had the opportunity all he wanted to do was crawl in bed beside her and get a good night's sleep – something he hadn't gotten since she'd left Djose.

He moved cautiously around the bed, kneeling down beside it to look at her. He expected the same peaceful expression he'd seen on the bank of the Oasis, but the glow of the nightlight revealed a much different one. She didn't have the sweet little satisfied smile – instead her lips were pursed, slightly frowning. The light cast shadows on her cheeks, and he wondered if her face was really as wan as it seemed or if it was some cruel trick of the light. He sighed, brushing her bangs away from her face. Her cheek turned into his hand, and the little frown disappeared. He wondered if somehow even in her sleep she knew his touch.

He drew away from her long enough to strip off his remaining clothing, folding his pants and placing them by the side of the bed. He moved to the other side of the bed, carefully lifting the covers and settling in beside her. The bed depressed, and she slid towards him. Her backside hit his front, and she shifted back against him, burrowing closely into the cradle of his body. Her breath sighed out heavily, as though she'd been waiting for him, and now that he'd arrived, she could sleep easily. He gently tucked an arm around her, feeling her body relax into the contours of his. Her head fell back against him, resting against the curve of his shoulder. Delicately, his fingers stroked her hip, and the gentle caress gradually woke her.

He knew the moment she awoke and realized she wasn't alone. He could feel the tension grow in her shoulders, skittering down her spine. She was seconds away from panicking.

"Shh. It's just me." The soft words, meant to reassure, had a galvanizing effect. She wrenched away from him, bounding off the bed, yanking a sheet off of it as she vacated it. She tucked the sheet about herself, nervously pulling her hair over her shoulder as she turned on him.

"_What the hell d'you think you're doing here,_" she hissed angrily. He tossed off the remaining cover, pushing off the bed.

"You never came back to Djose, so I came to talk to you."  
"Oh, of course, because being naked in my bed is _so_ conducive to conversation." She whirled around, trying to avoid looking at him. "Look, could you maybe put some pants on or something?"

"Why?" His hands fell on her shoulders, and she jumped. He turned her back around to face him, holding her firmly in place. "Do I make you nervous?" He was wearing that cocky, arrogant grin she'd come to loathe.

"_Yes_, if you must know." She batted ineffectually at his hands. He danced her backwards, practically crowing with triumph when her back hit the cold wall. She jerked with surprise, meeting his gaze for the first time. Her heart leapt into her throat, hammering wildly. He'd caught her off-guard; she had expected to never see or hear from him again, and yet here he was acting so…strangely. Briefly, she entertained the idea of running, but that was what had gotten them into this situation in the first place.

He seemed to have some idea as to what she'd been thinking, and she quickly found her wrists pinned beside her head against the wall. He crowded her against the wall, so much taller and broader than she that he blocked out the dim light. She couldn't even make out his face anymore. He laughed, a low, husky sound that made a shiver course through her.

"S-stop it, Gippal. It's not _funny._" She would have stomped on his toes if she hadn't been pinned to the wall. She hated that he couldn't leave her alone long enough for her to get over him, that he was always walking all over her feelings.

He bent his head. His nose brushed her shoulder, and his lips settled on the graceful curve of her throat. Her head fell back against the wall. She found it awfully hard to be mad, to remember why she was mad, when he did things like that.

"Don't you want to hear about how miserable you've made me?" He said it warmly, as if he was amused, but the words only barely sunk in. He was sucking on her neck, and he wanted to talk about how miserable he was?

"Huh?"

He laughed again, but she couldn't seem to work up the anger she'd felt only moments before. He touched his forehead to hers briefly, and brushed a tender kiss across her parted lips.

"I missed you, kid. I got worried when you didn't come back. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I'm screwing up the machina, and it's all your fault."

"You missed me?" She latched onto that.

"Yeah, I did." He released her arms, encircling her waist to lift her against him. The sheet threatened mutiny, and Rikku tugged at it, desperately struggling to maintain some claim to modesty. It took her a minute to realize that she was fighting gravity _and_ Gippal.

"Let go of my sheet," she demanded, pulling his fingers off of the thin material. She pulled it up to her throat, holding it securely with one hand.

"Relax. It's not like I've never seen you naked before." He tugged firmly at the material, which slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor. It was too dark to tell for certain, but he imagined he might've seen a bit of a blush spread across her cheeks. He lifted her off her feet, catching her legs under the knees, swinging her up into his arms. She jerked her arms over her breasts, scowling up at him.

"Jerk!"

"Pfft. You love me." The bold statement caught both of them off-guard. It had come so easily to him, but without her confirmation it was only a guess, a shot in the dark.

She made an awkward little strangled sound, neither confirming nor denying. For all he knew it was just an objection to his statement.

"Rikku…" He set her gently on the bed and leaned over her, brushing his lips over hers. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up." Her arms slid around his neck, hauling him down on the bed above her. He landed with one leg over both of hers, holding himself up on his elbows to keep from crushing her beneath him. Her lips touched the corner of his mouth, seeking his in the darkness. "Just…just this once, shut up."

He didn't have to be told again.

When he awoke, she was gone. It was a pattern that was growing more and more irritating. But at least this time she couldn't have gone far, since she wouldn't have left without her airship. A quick search of the ship told him she wasn't on it, so he pulled on his pants and walked down the open dock ramp.

It was midmorning, the sun bright and the air still cool, and a breeze carried Rikku's voice, humming some cheery melody, from the hot spring. He jogged towards the entrance, tripping over the commsphere in his haste to reach her.

She looked up as he came in, a bright smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up." She paddled a little ways away, and he admired the way the water turned her long hair to liquid gold, just a few shades darker than her all-over tan.

"Mind if I join you?" He was already tugging off his pants.

"Sure. Oh! I forgot towels. I'll be right back." She slipped right by him, avoiding his outstretched fingers. She fluttered her fingers at him, climbing out of the water, beautiful and wonderfully naked. He marveled at the way her hips swayed, the way little droplets of water slid over her long legs as she exited the cavern.

Gippal sighed, reclining back against the rocky edge of the hot spring, anxiously awaiting Rikku's return.

A few moments later, he heard what sounded suspiciously like an airship taking off. Hesitantly, he climbed out of the hot spring, peering out of the cavern. There was a big, empty space where Rikku's airship had once been. She'd left him! She'd deliberately lured him out of her airship to get rid of him! Incredulously, he turned back into the cavern to retrieve his pants.

Only they were nowhere to be found. Son of a bitch, she couldn't be content with just leaving him on Mount Gagazet, she had to strand him without his clothes!

He scrubbed his face with his hands, and did the only thing he could do.

He activated the commsphere by the hot spring, connecting to Djose's sphere, and hid himself mostly from view.

"_Boss_?" Shinra's voice was quizzical and somewhat amused.

"Shinra, I'm going to need you to come get me from Bikanel." He kept his voice even, unsure if he was leaning towards laughter or anger.

"Sure thing, boss. But can I just ask-"

"No, you may not." Irritation surfaced. "And Shinra?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Bring me some damn clothes."


	8. Chapter 8

"You slept with her _again_?"

Gippal winced. "Look, Paine, it's not like I _planned_ it. It just sort of…happened. I meant to go and talk some sense into her but…long story short, she left me at the hot spring without so much as a towel."

"Serves you right." She scowled at him from over the commsphere, and Gippal was momentarily glad that he wasn't within strangling range. "What was she supposed to think? You turn up naked in her bed, and that somehow equates to undying love and happily ever after?"

"She _told_ you?"

"You're damn right, she told me," Paine huffed. "I offered to rearrange your face for her, but she said she'd settle for a promise not to conspire against her in the future. You're shit out of luck, Gippal, I can't help you anymore."

"Paine, I really need help here. Isn't there anything-"

"No. Absolutely not. Rikku said she'd never speak to me again if she found out I helped you, and while that's not such a bad consequence short-term, she _is_ one of my best friends." Paine sighed, more than a little irritated at Gippal for botching his latest attempt at cornering Rikku. "Call Yuna."

"Huh? But you just said-"

"I said _I_ can't help you. I doubt Rikku will expect her cousin to take your side, but if I know Yuna – and I do – she'll help."

--

"Yuna, I really need your help."

Yuna was not at all surprised to see Gippal's face over the commsphere. She'd been expecting it for a few weeks.

"It would certainly seem so," she replied dryly. "And, while I am inclined to help, I think it's high time we had a talk."

"A talk?" Gippal had obviously not seen this turn of events coming, and the unexpected clearly unnerved him. "About what?"

"About your intentions towards my cousin."

His eye narrowed and his jaw clenched. He was visibly discomfited, and Yuna found it amusing.

"I really don't see how my relationship with Rikku is any of your business."

"I'm making it my business." Yuna studied her fingernails. "If you want my help, I suggest you start talking."

"I'd rather not."

"So you'd rather talk it over with Uncle Cid?"

Gippal went alternatively green and white. "He'd kill me."

"You've lived a good life." Yuna hid a grin.

"I'm only twenty-two!"

"I said good, not long."

"Look, I don't know exactly what it is I want from Cid's girl, okay? It's just that she's so _irritating_, even when she's not here. I can't stop thinking about her, and she won't even talk to me! I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't concentrate on my work…I have no idea what she's done to me, but she's damn well going to sit and listen to what I have to say."

Yuna decided Gippal looked a bit too confused to be bent on an affair, but she had to be sure. "Gippal, if you're just planning on a casual physical relationship, I'm not going to help you. I don't think Rikku could take that. She's nobody's plaything. She deserves better. She sacrificed so much for me, and I…I have to do something for her. It's my turn to protect her."

"What do you mean, she's 'sacrificed so much' for you?" Gippal leaned closer, his curiosity piqued.

"When Tidus…disappeared, it was Rikku who kept me sane. I felt like half of myself was missing, like I just wanted to lay down and die." Yuna suppressed a shudder; even after all the time that had passed she still hated to think of that time, those two years she spent without hope.

Gippal tried to imagine a Spira without Rikku, without her smile, her laughter, her penchant for mischief and destruction. He couldn't do it. The thought was painful, heartbreaking. If Rikku had disappeared, or died…

"Rikku gave up three years of her life to help me on my pilgrimage, she willingly faced what seemed to be certain death, and even after Sin's defeat, she encouraged me to continue my search for Tidus. She was my hope. I owe everything to Rikku. Everything." Unconsciously, her hand settled over her still-flat stomach.

"I don't want to hurt Rikku," Gippal said finally. "I like her. A lot. A lot more than I expected to. It's just strange, you know? All this time, I thought I knew Cid's girl, and it turns out that I don't know her at all. And now that I'm trying to get closer to her, she won't give me the time of day. I just need a little help."

That sounded promising to Yuna.

"Okay," she decided. "I'll help you. But if you hurt her, Gippal, there's nowhere in Spira you'll be able to hide from me. Got it?"

"Yeah." He grimaced. He'd been getting an awful lot of threats of bodily harm lately. "I've got it."

--

"Thanks for letting me stay, Yunie." Rikku kissed Yuna's cheek as she entered the hut. Tidus looked up from the sofa as they entered. He grinned, ruffling her hair in a manner reminiscent of Gippal.

"Long time no see, Rikku. How's your old man?"

Rikku glared, trying futilely to rectify the damage. "He's okay, I guess. Keeps complaining about how he doesn't have any grandkids yet. I keep telling him that Brother's older than me, so he should get off my back, but he won't stop spouting that 'you're a girl' nonsense." She took a moment to survey the room. "You guys've been remodeling, I see."

"Yeah. Besaid's such a small village that mostly all we have are huts, but what with the baby on the way, we figured we'd better expand our home a little bit. Just a hut is fine for two people, but with a baby it'll get crowded." Tidus' fingers found Yuna's across the small table in the living room.

"A hut worked well enough for Lulu and Wakka," Rikku reminded them.

"We're different," Tidus insisted. "We're going to have a big family, so we'll need lots of space. Come check it out. We've already got two bedrooms done, solid wood and everything. You'll be staying in what will eventually be the baby's nursery." He twisted a doorknob across the room, sliding the heavy wooden door open, into the room.

"Go ahead, take a look," Yuna urged. Rikku sidled closer, stepping around Yuna to peer inside.

"You know what the great thing about having real doors is?" Tidus asked.

Rikku shrugged, a graceful fall of the shoulders, taking a step into the room. "I don't know, what?"

"They lock," Yuna replied. She shoved Rikku into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it securely.

"Yunie!" Rikku gasped, shocked. "What's going on? Tidus!" She jiggled the handle to no avail.

"It's a kid's room," came Gippal's voice from somewhere behind her, "the lock is on the outside to keep the kid from locking himself in."

"You!" Rikku whirled angrily. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It was the only way to get you to hold still long enough to listen to me. Don't be mad at Yuna, okay? She's only helping me because you love me." He shrugged carelessly.

Rikku decided it would be best to ignore him. She turned her attention back to the door. "Yunie! Yunie? Please don't leave me in here with _him_." His hand fell on her shoulder, warm and gentle.

"Won't you at least hear me out?"

"No!" She jerked away from him. "Can't you just leave me alone? I don't…I don't _love_ you."

"Rikku. Please."

"_No_!" She was dangerously close to tears. Why couldn't he just let her move on?

He sighed, a harsh, sullen sound. "I didn't want to have to go this far," he began. "I was hoping you'd be reasonable."

"_Reasonable_? You arrogant, egotistical jackass!"

She turned to face him, flushed and infuriated. He lifted a tiny sack out of his pocket, dangling it before her eyes. She recognized it, having used sleep powder in the past to subdue enemies.

"You wouldn't." Even as she said it, she wasn't sure.

"No other choice," he said, shrugging. "I don't like to lose." He threw it, hard, and it hit her right shoulder. The sack exploded, and dust clouded around her.

"Gippal…you…stupid…" Her knees gave out, and he lunged forward in time to catch her before she hit the floor. Her head settled back against his chest, eyes closed, breathing deep and even.

"All right, she's out," he called. The lock popped and the door swung open. Yuna peeked in, biting her lip.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, I promise." Gippal carried her out of the nursery, into the living room. "Thanks for your help. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Probably spent the rest of your life in misery, pining away for Rikku," Tidus quipped. Gippal glared.

"Now, now, children," Yuna admonished. "That sleep powder won't last more than a couple of hours. You'd better get going." She urged Gippal out the door. "You know how to fly her airship, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll give you guys a call later, okay? Don't worry."

"We won't," Tidus replied, wrapping an arm over Yuna's shoulder. "You'll take good care of her."

"I will. I promise."

"Don't worry," Tidus whispered to Yuna as they watched the airship fade into the distance. "He loves her. He just doesn't know it yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Rikku was awfully sick of having Gippal show up in dreams. Usually when she dreamed about him, her dreams involved him and her and relatively little clothing and some kind of delicious dessert topping. Most often whipped cream, sometimes honey, and strawberry preserves once or twice.

But this dream was weird. _Really _weird. And he wasn't even naked. Colors shifted strangely, swirling in bizarre patterns and bleeding into the blackness that blurred the edges of her vision. Sounds faded in and out, sometimes clear, sometimes low and fuzzy. She couldn't seem to lift her cheek from where it was pillowed on his chest, even though the fabric of his shirt was itchy against her face. She felt the harsh, jarring motion of his step as he took the stairs two at a time. Her elbow banged the wall as he took a turn too wide. It hurt - a sharp stinging sensation.

"Damn. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" His voice was husky, somewhere near her ear.

"Notta dream." Her throat felt scratchy, and her voice wouldn't do what she wanted it to do. Her mind was still foggy. She was vaguely aware that where ever it was that she was supposed to be, it wasn't with Gippal.

A door closed. Her back touched something cool and she felt Gippal's fingers on her face, brushing away her loosened hair. Sheets rustled, and she felt the soft fabric slide up over her. A bed. She was in a bed.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Had she closed them? She hadn't noticed. It was difficult, but she forced them open. Everything was still blurry, and the room spun crazily. She closed her eyes again, turning her face away from the light that streamed in the window. He patted her cheek.

"Can you speak, kid?"

"Hurts." She flinched away from his fingers. She wanted to cover her eyes, to keep out the burning glare from the sun, but her limbs were dead weight. She couldn't move them.

"What hurts?" There was something in his voice – worry or apprehension or something. She didn't want to think about it.

"Rikku, what hurts?" he prodded, shaking her a little. She wanted to sleep. She didn't want to talk – especially not to him, though she couldn't exactly remember why.

"Rikku. Talk to me. Tell me what hurts."

She sucked in an annoyed breath. "Everythin'." Her fingers were tingling – she could flex them. But trying to move was still too hard, too tiring. And her head ached. Something hard and warm slid beneath her back – Gippal's arm, making her sit up. He pressed something hot to her lips.

"For your headache. Drink."

How had he known she had a headache? The ceramic cup clinked against her teeth, but she sipped obediently. The warm tea, coupled with the cool, smooth taste of peppermint was soothing. She hadn't realized exactly how thirsty she was, but all too soon the tea was gone.

"Can you sit on your own?"

She didn't know. She tried to shake her head, but it seemed he understood.

"Hold onto this." He wrapped her hands around a plastic bottle. "Go ahead and drink. It's water." Her trembling fingers shakily lifted the bottle to her lips. His arm wasn't behind her anymore, but both of them were around her waist, gently pulling her back against him. Her back touched his chest. She was cradled against him, practically in his lap. The bottle wobbled dangerously, but he steadied her grip.

"Careful." He helped her lift the bottle to her lips, holding it still until she was done. Then he set it aside, on the nightstand beside the bed. His fingers slid into her hair, gently massaging her aching head. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder. "How's your headache?" The words were soft and warm, whispered right next to her ear. Goose bumps rose on her arms, and a shiver worked its way down her spine.

"Better." Her voice wasn't so dry now that she'd had something to drink. "What happened?" She didn't really want to know. She wanted to sleep. It was so warm and comfortable here, and his fingers in her hair were just _so_ soothing.

"Do you remember Besaid?"

Besaid? Besaid. Besaid. Besaid and Yunie. And Tidus. And the door with the lock. And Gippal. And the sleep powder. Her eyes opened wide and she shoved herself away from him with trembling hands. And her head _throbbed_ with pain.

"Whoa, careful." His hands caught her by the arms, gently restraining her. She couldn't make her body fight off his hands, and she could have cried in frustration.

"You _drugged_ me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Go away!" She wriggled futilely.

He snorted. "Like hell I will. Someone's got to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Kid, I don't think you could do so much as to stand up by yourself right now. So just shut up, will you?" He pushed her down on the bed, holding her down easily with one hand. "Look, you'll feel the effects of the sleep powder for a few hours yet. It'll get worse before it gets better, so get comfortable, okay?"

"I don't believe you," she hissed, "you're just saying that to-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Kid, I'm not going to lie to you. They pelted us with that stuff back in the Crimson Squad to see how we'd take it. It was painful even to me, and believe me, I've developed a fairly high tolerance for pain." He indicated his eye-patch. "Coming off of it hurts like a bitch. It's my fault, so I'm going to help you through it. Want me to tell you what to expect?"

Wide-eyed, she shook her head. He uncovered her mouth, sliding his hands into his pants pockets. He really did look remorseful, but whether it was for drugging her in the first place, or deliberately frightening her, she didn't know.

He turned away, heading towards the door. He hesitated on the threshold, quickly crossing the room to drop to his knees beside the bed. He pressed his lips to her forehead, smoothing her hair back on the pillow.

"You'll be fine," he said. "I promise. Don't be scared. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? Try to get some sleep."

He closed the curtains on the window, shutting the light out of the room on his way out the door. Her headache receded a little – just enough for her to finally fall asleep.

--

She didn't know how long she slept, but when she woke up, she felt like she was on fire. Her lips were cracked, her throat dry and scratchy, and her whole body ached.

"Gippal?" Her voice was a tiny, whimpering plea. The room was pitch black.

"Shh. I'm here." She heard a wet, crackling sound. Ice in water? A cloth slid over her bare back, cold and wet. It felt like heaven to her scorched skin. He slid the cloth up her neck, then down her spine, over her rear, all the way down to her feet.

"Want some water?" He gently turned her and tilted a bottle against her lips. She drank, each cold swallow was soothing, easing the pain and the panic that had gripped her.

He was absorbed in keeping her cool and comfortable. Without him, she would have been miserable. She knew it now even if she hadn't realized it when they'd been arguing earlier. With him here, whispering soothing words, stroking that cold cloth down her back, keeping the room cool and dark, it was almost…pleasant. Certainly not the horror she had imagined.

"Thanks, Gippal."

He made a harsh sound, self-loathing. "This is my fault," he said. "It's my job to fix it."

She didn't really like being termed a 'job', and would have told him so if he hadn't spoken first.

"I'm sorry, Rikku." His lips touched her shoulder. "This was stupid of me. I shouldn't have drugged you. It was wrong."

She couldn't remember him ever having apologized for anything before. It was strange, that he'd apologize to her after she'd stranded him on Mount Gagazet and blown up his temple on multiple occasions. She didn't know what to say to him. Suddenly, the cloth on her back was too cold. She shivered. A fine sheen of sweat coated her body.

"That's it." He tossed the cloth away, and she heard a wet splat somewhere across the room. "The fever's broken. You'll start to feel better now."

She did feel better. He pulled the covers over both of them, and she settled comfortably back against his chest. Her head found that perfect spot on the pillow, tucked beneath his chin.

"Gippal?" She yawned.

"Yeah, kid?" His voice was warm, his arms curled protectively around her. She felt safe and cared for.

"Why did you come after me?"

He sighed. "Wouldn't you rather talk about it in the morning?"

"You're assuming I'll still be here in the morning."

"Gimme a break, kid. If you go traipsing off all over Spira, you know I'll just chase you down again."

"Yeah, but who knows how long that'll take. So tell me now."

"Fine." He turned them a little, so her head was pillowed on his chest, his fingers threaded through her hair. Her fingers drummed against his chest expectantly. "I wanted you to know that you're not allowed to do anything that might end in explosions ever again."

She winced. "I'm really sorry. You know I didn't mean to blow up your temple, right?"

"Kid, I don't give a damn about the temple." He squeezed her tightly. "You have no idea how lucky you were that you weren't seriously injured. I can fix the goddamn temple. People aren't always so easy to repair." His lips brushed her cheek, her forehead, her nose. "Besides, I can't lose the one person in Spira that really loves me."

"I don't love you." It was an automatic response. She was glad he couldn't see her blush.

"You do, too," he countered. "You gave me your virginity, Rikku. It _meant_ something to you. You wouldn't just throw it away; you wanted your first time to be special, to be with someone you loved. And that's me."

"No." But just because she didn't _want_ it to be true didn't mean it _wasn't_ true. She did love him. She'd loved him for a long time. She swiped away silent tears. "Besides, you don't love me."

"Of course I do, you idiot." He sounded offended, irritated.

"You do not."

"I do, too!" He flicked her forehead. "Stop arguing with me!"

"Stop lying," she countered, rubbing the little wounded spot.

"Do you think I would have wasted this much time gallivanting all over Spira for someone I didn't love?" He asked. He rolled her beneath him, pinned in place. "It took me a while to realize it. I didn't like the way you made me feel. I didn't like thinking that anyone but me had any control over my happiness. But I was miserable without you, kid. And by the time I realized how much damage I'd done, you wouldn't have anything to do with me." His breath sighed out heavily, as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I want you to stay here in Djose with me."

"Sure. And my father will kill you for dishonoring his little girl." She snorted.

"Maybe we'd better get married, then." He sounded perfectly serious.

"Are you crazy? We can't get married."

"Why not?" He seemed calm and rational, completely unperturbed by the thought of marriage to her.

"Because we never get along. We fight all the time."

"A lot of married couples fight all the time."

She sighed. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"It feels right," he said. He dropped his head onto the pillow beside hers. "Can't you feel it?" He took her hand, placing it on his chest over his heart. "I know it sounds stupid, Cid's girl, but all I want is you. Just you. However I can get you, in whatever capacity you like. Just…stay with me."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me you love me or something like that?" He sounded confused, like he wasn't sure exactly what had happened.

"Nope." She suppressed a grin.

"Well, why not?" He was definitely confused. She smiled, looping her arms around his neck and arching up to kiss him.

"You've got to earn it."

--

"Rikku, you are running that man ragged." Paine managed to sound both reproving and impressed. They both watched as Gippal searched through box after box of machina parts. "What did you do to him?"

"I just asked him to find a certain gear for me." Rikku blinked innocently up at Paine. "There's only one gear in stock right now, and it's small, which will make it very difficult to find."

"Where is it?" Paine asked.

"Right here." Rikku opened her palm, revealing a small silver gear.

"Then why is _he_ looking for it?"

Rikku wrinkled her nose. "Payback," she said. "Don't worry, he'll figure it out any minute now."

As if on cue, Gippal turned to face them, glaring in Rikku's direction. She dangled the part in question.

"You!" He marched forward, prepared to launch into a lecture, but Rikku turned big, tear-bright eyes up to him. It stopped him in his tracks. He hesitated, then steeled himself against the puppy-eyes.

Her lower lip trembled.

"Damn!" He shook a finger at her. "Don't you think for one minute that I don't know what you're up to," he said.

"I love you, Gippal," she smiled, fluttering her fingers at him. He melted, leaning down to kiss her briefly, before sauntering back to the workshop.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Paine whistled. "You've got him trained."

Rikku shrugged, kicking back in her chair, grinning brightly.

"You say 'trained', I say 'in love'. It's subjective!"

--

The End


End file.
